


catch a falling star and put in your pocket (never let it fade away)

by universalmay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, i don't make the rules, lol sorry keith, pidge loves her family, shay is now a holt sibling, there was a pun there, what do you mean that lance isn't howl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmay/pseuds/universalmay
Summary: Katie Holt was just a humble mechanic when a misunderstanding places her under a curse. Now she has to work for a dramatic, womanizing wizard, live with a sweet and caring "apprentice", and a fire demon with issues.It is a tale as old as time if you don't count the fire demon.





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fan-fiction. To be honest this took a while, and it is upbeat'd, so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes. You can correct them in the comments. This AU is the fusion of the book and movie version of Howl's Moving Castle and a drawing influenced me to write this fic. So here it is if you want to check it out: 
> 
> http://the-vegetarian-artist.tumblr.com/post/149206343786/here-is-the-first-in-a-series-of-9-featuring
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

It was a truth in the land of Earth that the youngest was not destined for great things, but that didn't stop Samuel Holt from telling his youngest daughter that she was super extraordinary. 

"Really, Papa?" Katie asked as she sat on her father's lap. Her young, inquisitive wide eyes stared up at her father. 

Samuel chuckled. "Yes, my little Stardust, you're going to change the universe." 

"I love you, Papa." Katie snuggled closer to her father. 

Samuel smiled as his heart swelled. "I love you too, Stardust." 

**\--**

 Katie wiped the sweat from her from her forehead as she tried to crack the machine that she was working on. When Matt opened the door, Katie didn't even noticed him. 

Matt smirked at his little sister. "You know, you're going to get wrinkles and old-man joints by the time you're done with that automaton." 

"Haha. Very funny." Katie screwed in another bolt with her wrench, not really caring about how dry her response was. 

"Ya, and your hair will become white before you know it." Matt walked over and ruffled Katie's hair that was held in a simple braid. 

"Fascinating." Katie grumbled. Matt sighed and sat down. The teasing lit in his voice began to grow more serious. "Seriously, Shay and I are worried about you. You have been holed up in Dad's workshop for months now ever since- look, _please_ come out to the festival with us. You used to love the festival when you were little, Kitty-Kat." The teasing tone of Matt's voice was there again. He ruffled Katie's hair some more, making her grumble more. 

"You haven't called me Kitty-Kat since I was seven, and I know you mean well..." Katie was going to finish her sentence, but Matt's pleading eyes caught her off guard. Matt barely even used his puppy dog look anymore, and Katie didn't even know if she could say no to him. 

"...I'll see what I can do." Katie sighed. Matt let out a victorious cry as he got out of the chair and came to kiss his little sister's cheek.

"I'll promise you that you'll not regret this." Matt let another cheerful cry as he headed out the door. 

"I said that I could see what-" It was no use. Matt was already out the door, probably pumping his fists up in the air. With a huff and an eye roll, Katie went back to work on her automaton.

 _You know what, it wouldn't be that bad if you went to the festival. Shay has already moved out to work at Mr. Coran's pastry shop, and Matt will leave in a week to go be a sorcerer's_ _apprentice. It's the least you can do._

Katie put her wrench down. She was going to clean her face when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She yelled. She opened the door to see Shiro's sincere, smiling face. "Shiro!" 

"Katie!" Shiro came up to Katie and hugged her close to his chest. After a few seconds, Shiro let go of Katie, and he couldn't help but smirk at his friend's current state. "Mrs. Holt is going to kill you if you come home like that." 

Katie laughed. "Well, my mom will be ecstatic when she learns that I'm going to the festival with Matt and Shay." 

Shiro smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm happy that you're going out. It'll be good for you!" 

"Well I'm glad that you think so,"Katie replied,"So, why are you here?"

This time, Shiro hesitated. "Since you're going out, it really doesn't matter anymore."

She quirked an eyebrow at this. "Really? I have forty-five minutes until the festival begins. _Gimme."_

Shiro sighed at this. When Katie was determined, she was _absolutely_ determined.  

With a sigh, he handed her a broken toy soldier. "I wanted to surprise Matt with this before he went off to his apprenticeship. Do you think it'll be okay? You're his sister after all-"

Katie chuckled as she inspected the toy. "I think it's perfect, Shiro. He'll love it!!"

He laughed and kissed Katie's forehead. "Thank you, Katie. Have fun tonight!" And with a wave, Shiro walked out of the shop. 

She smiled after her friend had left, but then began to inspect the toy soldier. It wore a blue, royal suit and a tall soldier hat. The soldier even had an orange mustache. At the back of the toy, there was a key sized slit. _So it is can walk. Matt will really love this._ "Okay, buddy, I'll fix you right up so you can be good as new." 

For the next hour, Katie worked on the toy soldier and tried to perfect the mechanics on the toy soldier until that least gear was put in. Katie wiped of the sweat on her forehead. "Now let's find you a key..." 

As she was trying to find the key, her eyes landed on the clock. _"I'm late!"_

Katie rushed to her family's cottage. When she got there, she quickly changed into her simple buttoned up dress. As she left the cottage, she put on her sun-hat, and ran to the festival. 

**\--**

In her rush to get ready, Katie forgot how many people went to the festival. The streets were crowded with people, and as she neared the pastry shop, the carnival was performing. Katie cursed herself for not coming by sooner. 

She pushed past the mass of people in her way, and finally got into the pastry shop. 

The pastry shop was also crowded, but it was a different crowded. The pastry shop was all filled with men. _I wonder why._ Katie though sarcastically. Actually, Matt and her knew _very_ well that Shay was beautiful and kind. What was more to like?

Katie sighed as she tried to find her siblings through the masses of men. Finally, she saw a shock of red hair, and sighed in relief. 

She was about to get to Matt when she bumped into someone. Katie startled as she her nose hit something hard. She looked up to see concerned blue eyes, and she felt her cheeks flush. "Excuse me, sir." 

Concerned blue eyes quickly morphed into something more mischievous, and Katie couldn't help but want to punch the stupid boy's smirk. "I'm sorry, beautiful lady." He let her go, and moved out of the way so that she could passed him. 

Katie began to walk away when she heard the boy's voice again. "I hope we meet again!" She scoffed and turned around, ready to say something...but the boy disappeared.

 _Weird._ She thought, but she didn't dwell on it because Matt had already found her. Her brother was walking her way with a smile on her face. "You came!" He yelled. 

"Of course I came! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't come?" Matt laughed as he swept his sister up into a hug. 

After the hug was over, Katie gave a faux disapproving face. "So, how many suitors did she have today?" Matt also gave a mocking disapproving look. "I lost count, but i believe it was three-hundred suitors." 

 _"Three-hundred suitors?"_ She gasped. Matt gave a fake disapproving 'mhm' as Matt led Katie to their table. 

When they got to their table, Katie couldn't help but break character. "Shiro came by today. He bought you a present- and no- I am not telling you what it is.

Matt's faint blush could be seen, and the glittering look in his eyes couldn't stop his whining tone. "C'mon! Please Katie!" 

"Nope. I'm not telling you." 

"Please, Katie!" 

"Nope." 

_"Katie!"_

"I'll give you a hint: it's in my shop." 

"Then I'll just break into the shop, and find out for myself!" 

Then it hit her.  _The shop. I forgot to lock the_ _shop._

"I'll be back, Matt. I just forgot to do something!" Katie yelled as she got up out of her chair. 

"Katie, wait!" Matt yelled, but she was already out of the pastry shop.

**\--**

Katie stopped running and watched her breath as she leaned on her shop's door. When she finally collected herself, she opened the door and walked into the store. 

It was eerily quiet, and Katie's stomach churned as she observed the shop. Then, something caught her attention. 

It was the toy soldier. Matt's present, and...it was walking. 

_H-how did it do that?_

"It was about time you came, child." A voice said. 

Katie slowly turned around to see a woman in a dark purple robe, drinking wine. 

_"The Witch of the Waste!"_

 


	2. Old Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch (haha did you get my pun) Katie gets cursed and discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho. It's been awhile! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Thank you for the positive reviews and feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Witch of the Waste cackled as she observed the young mechanic. "I must say that you are a brilliant, young girl." Katie felt a severe case of dread as the Witch observed her. "After all, you did fix _my_ toy soldier." 

It seemed like an eternity until Katie actually said something. "I'm sorry, but this shop is closed. If you want me to fix something, you can show it to me when the store is _actually_ open. To be honest, it seems like you have already fixed whatever you needed to fix. Can I show you out the door?" 

The witch's eyes narrowed. "You're very clever, _little_ girl and you're also very...cute. Shame that you keep yourself locked in this little shack like an old hag,"Katie tried to keep her face neutral as the witch gave her a sneer that made shivers run down her spine,"So tell me, _Katie_ , does your joints hurt when you sit in one position all day?" 

Katie tried to take a few steps back as she saw the hag suddenly stand up. "Tell me about how much your eyes ache when you concentrate too hard on something." The Witch took two steps closer. "You have wasted so much of your youth. Why?" 

She tried to stop the gasp that fell from her mouth. The witch had caught her in a corner, and that toad knew it. "What are you trying to accomplish, Katherine? You're father is gone, so why are you trying to prove yourself to him now? He's dead, star-"

In that second, something broke inside Katie. "How _dare_ you say that? You know _nothing_ about my father! How dare you come into his shop and utterly disrespect his memory by have the audacity to say-"  _what he called me._ Katie's mind finished for her. Flashes of her father's warm smile and his shining eyes came into the forefront of her mind. 

"Oh child, do you know what happens when you offend a witch?" She felt too defiant to gulp as she glared at the women in front of her. 

"Do your worst, _Hagger._ That's your name, right?" She could feel the sense of satisfaction as she felt Hagger's imitating sneer crack. She remembered what her grandmother said to her when she and her family used to visit. She said the Witch of the Waste hated her name, and if you called her by that name, you would soon regret it. 

"Fine. If you're disrespecting your elders, you might as well be one." It was a second before Katie was even shorter than she was now, then she heard Hagger cackle. 

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ She looked at her hands. _Oh no no no._ Her hands now looked withered and veiny. "W-what did you to me?" 

Hagger laughed again. "H-how do I reverse this?" Katie asked. 

"I thought you already acted like an old lady, and you certainly have an attitude of one." She saw the witch's malicious smirk again.  _I'm going to punch her so hard._ Katie thought. 

"Well, _Mrs. Holt,_ look at yourself in the mirror." Katie could feel her body turn against its self as she was soon facing the mirror.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. She was shorter than she already was, and there were laughter lines around her and mouth. She could see that her round hazel eyes were duller. Her long chestnut hair was now grey, and her figure was more frumpy. 

With a flash of anger, she turned and yelled,"You bi-" 

But the Witch of the Waste was gone, and with it, Katie's youth. 

Suddenly, she heard Matt's voice. "Katie, where are you." 

 _Matt. Oh no. Oh no. What do I do? I can't come out looking like this! He'll think that I am an old lady who was trying to_ _steal something!_ And without thinking it through, she unlocked the backdoor of the shop, grabbed a sunhat, and fled out the door.  _Forgive me, Mattie._ She thought. 

**\---**

The sun finally shone has she walked through the fields that went behind her town. No one wanted to trek down this area because of their own superstitions, but Katie was not a suspicious person. At least she didn't think so, but not until she felt a breeze that made the hairs on the back of her stand up. 

The breeze blew again, but it came with the smell of exhaust. She turned around and winced as her neck popped. Being old started to grow into what she was cursed to be. Her bag hurt, her knuckles kept cracking, and the heat from the sun made Katie feel more tired and faint. This gave her perfect motivation to think about how she would break the curse. 

All of that was forgotten when she saw the most magnificent thing that she had ever seen. 

It was like a shack, but it was shaped like a castle. But it wasn't the most special thing about this piece of machinery. No, the structure was supported by four metal haunches that  _moved._ Yes, that was right.  _This castle moved._

Katie's mechanic mind sang with all the possibilities of how this extraordinary piece worked. As her mind sorted through her thoughts, she could see that the magnificent castle stopped ten feet in front of her. 

Her belly grumbled as her mind decided to keep going or observe this machine more. Her curiosity got the better of her as she circled the castle. When she got to the back of the building, she could see that a small door was open. 

Against her better judgement, she cautiously stepped into the door. 

As soon as she walked in, she could feel her jaw drop. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It looked like there was a fire going, but she could see the excess soot that was covering the floor was being cleaned by a broom. It seemed like a very normal task, and it would be if the broom was being used by an actual person. Instead, the broom was sweeping as if it was its own free will. 

Katie was even more enchanted by this castle as tried to figure out how this whole contraption worked. It almost seemed like it was...it was...magic mixed with mechanical engineering.

While she was processing everything, she didn't hear the click of the door as it was pulled shut by someone else. 

"Hello?" The voice asked. She couldn't help but jump as she heard it. "W-why are you here?" 

_Why am I here? Why am I here? I didn't think this through. Maybe Matt was right, maybe I would become a convict just like he said._

"Are you here for the cleaning position?" She turned around to see a tall man who was holding logs in one hand, and in the other, a tool box. He was wearing a yellow headband around his forehead, as a warm smile graced his lips. She couldn't help but take an immediate liking to this boy.  _And thank god. There was a cleaning position! Wouldn't it be so bad to get a job like this? It won't be permanent._ She told herself. 

"Yes, yes I am." She said, and straightened herself. If she was going to take the form of an old lady, she might as well act like one. 

"Oh thank god, we need someone responsible around here-" They were interrupted by a voice that was too similar for Katie's liking. 

_"What do you mean we need someone more responsible? I am responsible. By the way, who are you talking to, Apprentice?"_

"Lance, I'm not your apprentice!" She chuckled as she heard the exchange. "I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Hunk." His voice became quieter. 

"Nice to meet you, Hunk. I'm-" Who was she? She didn't feel like Katie anymore. "Pidge. Pidge Gunderson." 

"Well, nice to meet you, Pidge! Even though this sorcerer seems like a butt, it's just his reputation. He loves being overdramatic." 

"Oh, is that so." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Over the last few hours, everything seemed like one of the stories that her father used to tell her. Even if she was cursed to become an old lady, good luck came her way. Not only did she have a means of living, but she was working for a sorcerer that might give her the key to breaking the curse. 


	3. PSA

HEY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD!

I'm sorry for the long wait guys, and thank you for your patience! Your comments are so kind and I love the support. I have been busy with school and personal stuff going on, but I am continuing this fic! Again, thank you for the support! I hope you guys have a good holiday season!


	4. The Wizard & The Angsty Fire Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge Gunderson, formally known as Katie Holt, comes to work for an eccentric Wizard and meets a talking fireplace that needs to be doused in water.

Hunk led her into a larger room that seemed to be more magical than the one she just entered. 

She was making light conversation with the mechanic until she realized what a hot mess the actual room was. In the first room, she could understand why the room was in disarray; however, this room looked like a bunch of toddlers had free reign over the whole entire room. Books where stacked haphazardly next to a cabinet of herbs while bottles of dye stood on a table. 

"No wonder you need a housekeeper." She said. 

"Well, we don't have a person to instruct the magic dusters. Right Hunk?" 

She wanted to yell as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from, but Hunk put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"You know you shouldn't scare your elders, Lance. That's bad luck." 

Suddenly, a boy appeared on stairs that magically were there. From the looks of it, Katie presumed that this wizard love to make an entrance. As the boy began to descend the stairs, she realized that she recognized this seemingly arrogant boy-wizard. 

 _Wasn't he the boy that I bumped into as I left the candy shop?_ She wondered. To be fair, it was hard not to forgot a boy who wanted to make an impression with anyone with legs. Especially if the boy in question like to make an impression with- _ahem_ -other body parts. 

When the wizard finally stepped onto the floor, the stairs evaporated. Familiar blue eyes looked at her up and down until he stepped towards her and took her hand, kissing it. "It's Pidge, isn't it?" 

Her exasperation showed as she rolled her eyes. "It is. You're the one hiring, I presume." 

Lance's eyebrows quirked up, then he smiled. He snapped his fingers, and two chairs and the table that had the dyes on them floated towards them. The dyes spilled, but before they could land on the floor, the dyes quickly got back into their respective bottles and they were put on a shelf. Once they landed, Lance pulled up a chair and led her to the one across from him.

"How come you didn't do this for me when we first met?" Hunk jokingly asked. 

"Well, my apprentice, I feel like it takes a lot to impress this young - eh - lovely lady."

Pidge and Hunk exchanged an exasperated glance. "You're forgiven" 

"Thank you, m'lady." The wizard gave a wink, and Pidge managed to not to roll her eyes. 

Lance leaned backwards on his chair and put his feet on the makeshift table. "If I gave you this job as my humble housekeeper, what kind of jobs would you be doing?" 

"As your _humble_ housekeeper, I will sweep, clean, dust, do laundry, and I might even help you and this young man here, "Pidge pointed towards Hunk which gave warmth to the man's cheek, "but I have some ground rules." 

"Ah, and what would these _ground_ rules be? Technically, we are off the ground because of my handwork." 

 _"Ahem."_ The apprentice cleared his throat. 

Pidge was actually surprised that this boy-wizard could blush. She titled her head to her side, trying to avoid the creak in her neck. When the wizard's embarrassment was over, he went back to the show pony facade he was putting on. 

She leaned forward and cleared her throat. "Rule Number One: I am not your mother." She resolutely pushed Lance's feet off the table. 

"Rule Number Two: Do not put magical experiments on me." She stood up, and Pidge tried to hide her amusement with the wizard's surprise face. She ignored the small giggle that came out of Hunk's mouth. 

"And - this is my most important rule - I have a day off every Sunday." 

Lance stood up from the table, and straightened out his clothes. He smiled as he snapped his fingers, making the chair that she was setting on a minute ago float to the fireplace, then he led her to the chair. 

"Excuse me, ma'am, but me and Hu _nnn - my_ _apprentice_ \- and I will make your bedroom so you can get settled as soon as you can!"

"Hah, you almost said it!" Hunk smiled in triumph. 

Lance rolled his eyes in faux annoyance as he flicked his wrist.

"C'mon let's go."

Hunk rolled his eyes as he followed his "master" and mouthed to Pidge:  _You're awesome._

She nodded her head in agreement. 

When the two boys were out of her eye line, she straightened her back and winced as she felt the new knots in her back and shoulders. She sighed, staring into the flames and already missing her mother, her sister, and her brother. Heck, she even missed Shiro. 

Suddenly, there came a cracking noise out of the hearth. The embers seem to contort into a face, and if Pidge squinted, she could see the flames shaping into a mullet. 

"You're not really this Pidge Gunderson." 

She almost jumped out of the chair when she saw the fire speaking to her. The coal-ish eyes seemed to read into her soul and she struggled not to show her discomfort. "Pardon?" 

The fire thing seemed to...to... 

 _wait, can_ it  _raise an eyebrow._

"You know, I think it's bad luck to scare an old lady like that." 

"Humph, some old lady you are." 

Pidge's eyes widened in surprise, but she tried to repress the fear and anxiety that was quickly taking over her body. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Look, I have known this cesspool of disappointment for centuries, trust me. You're not what you seem. So tell me who you really are." 

Pidge leaned closer to the fire, although her joints were creaking in protest. "H-how did you know?"

"Again, I've known this tiny rock for centuries, oh _cursed_ one." 

 _He knows that I'm cursed._ "You know that I'm cursed?"  _I can't believe that I said it out loud._ "Do you know how to break it?"

"That's not how curses work. Let's just say that for mortals, curses come in different flavors and I think I can unravel your type of curse for a deal." The Fire - _Thing's_ voice seemed pretty smug when he said the last sentence, but his overall tone was harsh and biting. 

"What has got your coals all up in a twist?" 

"Haha, very funny. Do you want my help or not?"

Pidge leaned back into her chair. "I feel like there is something in this for you too. What is it?" 

The Fireplace let out a gruff sound that sounded like a forced chuckle. "Let's say that I'm stuck in a curse too." 

"Oh no, I can't imagine anyone who would want to curse you." 

"Hey, don't sass your elders."

"You did it first." 

"Listen, I'm a few  _millennia_ older than you-"

"So I see you've met our resident Keith that needs a therapist." Hunk walked into the room while Lance basically strutted. 

She turned to the fireplace. "So you do have a name. Shame it wasn't _Lord of Darkness."_

Lance let out a loud guffaw as Hunk stifled his own chuckle. "Thanks, Lance." Keith mumbled. 

"Hey, she does have a point. You do act like the universe is all darkness and disappointment." Lance said as he cracked his knuckles. He turned to Pidge as she held up his arm for her to take. "It's getting late, m'lady, I think we all need to face a new day tomorrow. Me and Hunk will show you to your new room." Hunk nodded in agreement. 

As the trio turned away from the fireplace, Hunk began to whisper into Pidge's ear,"Sorry about Keith. He's just mad because he's supposed to be this big and scary fire demon, but he's stuck being the fuel to some 'rookie' wizard. Cut him some slack, he'll warm up to - pun intended." 

She did actually chuckle as she walked with both her new friend and employer by her side. Too bad her brain was too tired to think, but she would have a full day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been a long time hasn't it! If you guys seen the new season that just came out, you can agree with me that it was a doozy. Thank you all for your patience <3


End file.
